K2 (TV channel)
K2 is an Italian children's television channel owned by Discovery Networks Europe. Its registered office is in Rome. In 2003 as a block then in 2009 as channel History K2 started out as a syndicated block for several local stations. In 2009, K2 became a TV channel. Jetix Italy management bought Jetix Italy, renamed as Switchover Media, agreed to purchase the channel and GXT from Jetix Europe in June 2009. K2 was acquired in the January 2013 purchase of Switchover by Discovery Communications. The channel closed on June 14, 2018. Programs The channel was programmed for different age groups throughout the day. Kids 5 to 10 programming was on In the early mornings and early afternoons with action and comedy series mix including Pokémon, The Fairly OddParents (Now on Nickelodeon), Mr. Bean (also aring on Boomerang) and Sabrina. The preschool age group is the focus in the mid-morning with shows like Babar (13 episode only, 2010). Families is focus during primetime hours with programming like The Cosby Show with animated series such as Total Drama Action and game shows Wipeout and American Gladiators. Final Programming *'' Gravity Falls'' *'' Star vs the Forces of Evil'' *'' Phineas and Ferb'' *'' The Backyardigans'' *'' The Backyardigans 2.0'' *'' Milo Murphy's Law'' *'' Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *'' Space Goofs'' *'' Sonic Boom'' *'' Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' *'' The ZhuZhus'' *'' Invizimals'' *'' Babar'' *'' The Fairly Oddparents'' *'' Sabrina the Animated Series'' *'' Sabrina's Secret Life'' *'' Mr.Bean'' *'' American Gladiators'' *'' Littlest Pet Shop'' *'' Total Drama Island'' *'' Total Drama Action'' *'' The Cosby Show'' *'' Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' *'' Wipeout'' *'' Iznogoud'' *'' My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic'' *'' Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' *'' Mighty Magiswords: The Series'' *'' Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *'' Hubert and Takako'' *'' The Daltons'' *'' Rolling with the Ronks!'' *'' Yin Yang Yo!'' *'' Pucca'' *''Little White'' *'' A.T.O.M'' *'' W.I.T.C.H'' *'' Turbo FAST'' * The Deep *'' Mega Man'' *'' Angry Birds Toons'' *'' Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' *'' Zak Storm'' *'' Rat-A-Tat'' *'' The New Adventures of Lucky Luke'' *'' A Kind Of Magic'' *'' Tupu'' *'' Ratz'' *'' Sophie Santiago's Secret Files'' *'' Mr. Baby'' *'' Zig and Sharko'' *'' Conker Live & Reloaded: The Series'' *'' Bat Baby: The Adventures of Bat Baby and Robin'' *'' Pat the Dog'' *''Tyrone's News'' *''Shuriken School'' *''Time Warp Trio'' *'' Fluffy Gardens'' *'' Brandy and Mr. Whiskers'' *'' FloopaLoo, Where Are You?'' *'' What's the Big Idea?'' *'' Kikoriki'' *'' Super Royals Action!'' *'' Takeshi's Castle'' *'' FARMkids'' *'' Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *'' Sonic X'' *'' Transformers Robots in Disguise'' *'' Transformers Animated'' *''The Flipets'' *'' Tutenstein'' *'' Rat-A-Tat'' *'' Hanazuki: Full of Treasures'' *'' Teen Titans Go!'' *'' Endangered Species'' *'' Magi-Nation'' *'' Sidekick'' *'' Scaredy Squirrel'' *'' Almost Naked Animals'' *'' Grojband'' *'' Camp Lakebottom'' Former programming *'' Stickin' Around'' *'' Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race'' *'' Tales of Tatonka'' *'' Baby Jake'' *'' Monsuno'' *'' G.I. Joe: Sigma 6'' *'' G.I. Joe: Renegades'' *'' G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' *'' Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist'' *'' Transformers: Rescue Bots'' *'' Goosebumps'' *'' Action Man'' *'' Dinotrux'' *'' All Hail King Julien'' *'' The Adventures of Uniqua & Pablo'' *'' The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' *'' Angry Birds Toons'' *'' Mythic Warriors'' *'' ReBoot'' *'' ReBoot: The Guardian Code'' *'' Nature Cat'' *'' Wild Kratts'' *''Puyo Puyo'' *'' Duck Dodgers'' *''Bring your Friends!'' *'' The Insectibles'' *'' Annedroids'' *'' Grossology'' *'' Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks'' *'' Blazing Teens'' *'' Pound Puppies'' *'' Transformers: Prime'' *'' Dream Defenders'' *'' Kaijudo'' *'' Buzz Bumble'' *'' SheZow'' *'' Digimon Fusion'' *'' Wheres Waldo?'' *'' Tenkai Knights'' *'' Spiderman ABC'' *'' The Day My Butt Went Psycho!'' *'' The Transformers'' *'' Conan the Adventurer'' *'' Jem and the Holograms'' *'' Transformers Armada'' *'' Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V'' *'' Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' *'' Chuck's Choice'' *'' 3-Kangaroos'' *'' The Dragstrip Race'' *'' Brinken'' *'' Cardfight!! Vanguard'' *''Mission to Mars: M.O.O.N.'' *'' Future Card Buddyfight'' *'' Daltanious'' *'' Dofus the Bulgarian Cat'' *'' International Super Spy: The Series'' *'' The Amazing World of Gumball'' *'' Steven Universe'' *'' The Mr. Men Show'' *'' Spongebob Squarepants'' *'' The Loud House'' *'' The Bagel and Becky Show'' *'' The Chicken and Saint Victor'' *''Bat Baby: The Series'' *''Baby Kong'' *'' Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *'' Kirby Right Back At Ya!'' *'' Jungle Junction'' *'' Infinity Nado'' *'' Oscar's Oasis'' *'' Looped'' *'' 31 Minutes'' *'' Marcus Level'' External links * Official website (in Italian) References Category:Children's television networks Category:Italian television networks Category:Discovery Networks EMEA Category:Jetix Europe Category:Fox Kids Worldwide